thekodiakrepublicfandomcom-20200215-history
Education in Dalaborn
' Education in Dalaborn' is mandatory for all children aged 7-16. Most 6 year olds attend a non compulsory pre-school class run within the school system. The school year in Dalaborn runs from mid September to mid June The winter holiday from mid December to early January and holy week in march/april divides the Dalaborn's school year into three terms. All young children from 1-5 years old are guaranteed a place in public day-care facility (preschool). Between ages 6-15, children attend compulsory comprehensive school, divided in three stages. After completing the ninth grade, 90% continue with a three-year upper secondary school (gymnasium) leading sometimes to a vocational diploma and (depending on which program you've chosen) to qualifications for further studies at a university or university college . Both upper secondary school and university studies are financed by taxes. Some Dalabornians go straight to work after secondary school. Only few countries have higher levels of tertiary degree holders. Diagram Primary School The educational system in Dalaborn is based on a nine year primary school, with mandatory attendance. Following this comes an elective three year of secondary school, or Gymnasium which is divided in two instances where you either prepare for higher education or receive vocational education. The preparatory instance allows for specialization in either natural sciences or social sciences. Grading Three grades are currently used in elementary school: Pass , Pass with distinction and Pass with special distinction . The grades are usually referred to by their abbreviation. Note that failed does not exist as a formal grade, but should the student fail to pass a course this is reported as ***, referring to a footnote explaining that the pupil "lacks foundation for a grade", however, many people do consider failed to be an actual grade and often refer to *** as such. Pupils do not start receiving official grades until the 8th grade, although it's not uncommon that tests are marked with grades prior to that. Compared to course grades, failed tests are often actually marked with IG. This is however dependent on the preferences of the teacher and doesn't make any sort of difference. The pupil's total score, which is used for application to gymnasium, the secondary schools, is calculated by taking the pupil's 16 best subjects and numerically adding them together, with G = 10, VG = 15 and MVG = 20, yielding a maximum of 320. It's normal for a pupil to have 17 or more grades, as most study a third language - traditionally Spanish or Italian. The 16 subjects used to calculate the total must include the four core subjects - English, German, French and Mathematics. If the pupil fails any of the core subjects she or he lacks qualification to attend secondary school. However, the student can still attend the secondary school individual program , either to gain competence in the core subjects and start a secondary school program or to complete the individual program and satisfy the requirements for a student degree . In August 2009, a new grading system will be introduced in Dalaborn. Instead of grading with the grades MVG, VG, G and IG starting in grade 8, there will be a 7-step grading system. Ranging from A (Excellent) to F (Fail) and G (Fail), students will be graded from grade 6. Gymnasium Secondary school, called gymnasium, lasts for three years (however some students study for four or more years for various reasons) and is formally elective, although most attend it and there are very few prospects for those who do not attend. Secondary school is divided into so called "programs", e.g. different types of choices of educational focus. The two most common "programs" are "social science" and "science" . The "programs" are further divided into orientations. There are currently 17 different national programs centrally defined programme curricula ; with between two and four centrally defined orientations. In addition there are local programmes and orientations, but most schools use the national programmes. The programmes are divided into two general categories, preparatory and vocational programmes. All programmes give basic qualification to attend university, but preparatory programmes typically satisfy more of the various special qualifications that are required to attend some university courses and programmes. The courses that a student takes depending on programme and orientation can be divided into four levels: Core subjects, programme-specific subjects, orientation subjects and individually selected courses. Core courses are courses that everyone, regardless of program, have to study to satisfy the requirements for a student degree. Program-specific courses are the additional courses that a student is required to take to fulfill the programme requirements. If a student for some reason does not fulfill the requirements, for example by electing to replace a programme-specific course with another course, the student is considered to have attended a specially designed programme – this has no bearing except for what's printed on the school leaving certificate. Orientation subjects are the courses that a student elects to take by selecting an orientation. Normally these courses take place in the 11th and 12th courses, although in a few cases the courses start earlier. Finally, individually selected courses are courses which the student freely selects for herself/himself in the 11th and 12th course. For this specific slots have been set aside in the curriculum and the schedule. Admittance To attend secondary school, the prospective student applies to attend a certain programme at a certain school, competing for entrance based upon her/his elementary school grades. In a few cases, such as the Arts Program (AP) at certain schools, the student applies for both programme and orientation. Some programmes, generally the Arts Programme and certain local programmes/orientations, have some form of entrance exam in addition to the elementary school grades. Independent schools financed by public means Dalabornian education is known for being a world leader in free-market education revolution. Dalaborn introduced education vouchers in 1992, one of the first in the world. Anyone can establish a for-profit school and the municipality must pay new schools the same amount as municipal schools get. For instance, the biggest school chain, Dalaborn Education, offers 30 schools and a web-based environment, has 700 employees, and teaches nearly 10,000 pupils. Private schools are a fast growing market and over 5% of Dalabornian pupils were enrolled in private schools in 2008. The system is popular especially among right-wing voters in large cities, and have even expanded overseas. Criticism has been expressed that this reform has led to large amount of fundamentalistic religious schools, and that the system results in increased segregation. Post-secondary education Post-secondary Education Qualified Vocational Education QVE2 QVE1 Bachelor C. PS Secondary School (Vocational) Ages 16-19 S3 S2 S1 Completing secondary school on a vocational program with full classes on a three year curriculum does provide a basic qualification for further studies. However many times post-secondary education is required before being admitted at university or university college. Post-secondary education is provided by Municipal Bachelor Course schools , and independent boarding schools named Folk High Schools. Instead of opting for higher education, a student from a vocational program in secondary school is able to apply for what is called Qualified Vocational Education (QVE). This form combines education and practical experience from business or industry in the chosen field. The level of education is essentially post-secondary but can also contain courses that meet the requirements of tertiary education. For post-secondary education, the Bachelor Course and the Qualified Vocational Education in some ways correspond to what is offered by community colleges in the United States. Higher education After gymnasium, students can apply to a university in order to receive a tertiary education. General academic degrees are offered by public universities and university colleges that tend to attract students on a regional basis. Besides general academic degrees, the higher education system in Dalaborn also provides a number of professional and vocational degrees in fields such as engineering, law and medicine. Higher education is free of charge, both for Dalabornians and for foreigners. Basic level To be admitted to a programme at the basic level, a student must complete an education at the gymnasieskola level or its equivalent. The degrees that can be obtained at the basic level are: * University Diploma, 2 years, 120 higher education credits * Degree of Bachelor, 3 years, 180 higher education credits Advanced level To be admitted to a programme at the advanced level, a student must have obtained a 3-year Swedish degree at the basic level or a corresponding degree from another country or some corresponding qualification. The degrees that can be obtained at the advanced level are: * Degree of Master (One year), 1 year, 60 higher education credits * Degree of Master (Two years), 2 years, 120 higher education credits Graduate level To be admitted to a programme at the graduate level, a student must have obtained a Swedish degree at the advanced level or completed at least 4 years of full-time study with at least one year at the advanced level or a corresponding degree from another country or equivalent knowledge. The degrees that can be obtained at the graduate level are: * Degree of Licentiate, 2 years, 120 higher education credits * '' Degree of Doctor'', 4 years, 240 higher education credits Postgraduate academic titles are docent (associate professor), professor (full professor) and prefect (head of department). Category: Dalaborn Category: Education